In recent years, for providing a protective coating material which prevents scratching and staining of substrates or a printing ink binder, there has been demand for a curing composition which has excellent coatability and which can provide, on surfaces of various substrates, a cured film being excellent in hardness, scratch resistance, wear resistance, low curling property, adhesion, transparency, resistance to chemicals, appearance, etc.
For producing an anti-reflection film of film-type liquid crystal displays, touch panels, plastic optical parts, etc., the demanded curing composition can form a cured film exhibiting, in addition to the aforementioned characteristics, excellent transparency and high refractive index.
In order to impart transparency, high refractive index, high hardness, and scratch resistance to a cured film produced from such a curing composition, a zirconium oxide dispersion is employed (see, for example, Patent Documents 1, 2, 3, and 4).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2003-105034    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2005-161111    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2005-185924    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2005-220264